1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for and devices used in sealing tie reinforcement holes found in concrete walls of foundations of buildings and homes, and, more particularly, to methods for and devices used in sealing tie reinforcement holes, which methods and devices use polymeric sealing materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, the formation of homes or buildings with basements begins with excavation of the soil to make room for the basement. Especially in the U.S. and Canada, to form the walls of the basement, a wooden framework, called "shuttering", is then constructed. The shuttering is secured in place with steel rods, called "tie reinforcement rods". The shuttering serves as a frame into which concrete is poured and allowed to set to form the walls of the basement.
Once the concrete hardens, the shuttering and tie reinforcement rods are dismantled and removed, leaving holes extending from the inside (the basement side) of the concrete walls to the outside (the soil side) of the concrete walls. It is necessary to seal the tie reinforcement holes to avoid water leakage from the soil side into the basement. After sealing the tie reinforcement holes, soil is back-filled into the excavation cavity surrounding the basement.
Various methods have been presented in the past for sealing the tie reinforcement holes; however there remains a need for easy methods and easy-to-use devices for sealing tie reinforcement holes which are more effective than prior methods and devices.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for sealing tie reinforcement holes in concrete walls.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an easy method and an easy-to-use device for sealing tie reinforcement holes in concrete walls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a more effective method and a more effective device for sealing tie reinforcement holes than prior methods and devices.